teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Die, Robot
}} Die, Robot was the epilogue to Episode 60 of Dragonball Z Abridged. It was released on December 25, 2018 on YouTube. Plot With Cell destroyed, Future Trunks takes his leave from the present timeline, and heads back to his timeline to deal with the Androids of the future, saying goodbye to Bulma, Vegeta, Gohan, Krillin, and Yamcha. After arriving back to the future, Trunks reunites with Future Bulma and discusses his father's attitude along with other things he learned during his time in the past. Then, the Wombat sends out a radio message warning people that the Androids are attacking Parsley Town, but while Trunks know exactly where they are, he decides to finish his tea. At Parsley Town, Future Cyborg 18 angrily blasts some buildings due to somebody calling her a "hobot", while Future Cyborg 17 kills a civilian who vainly tried to shoot at him. Suddenly, Trunks arrives in Super Saiyan form, and while the androids are shocked to see him still alive after their last battle, he declares his intent to finally stop their rampage. 18 tries to fight against Trunks, but the latter makes it painfully clear that he grew stronger since his time with the Z-Fighters, and easily bests her. After a short discussion, Trunks finally kills 18, and then 17 after the latter failed to remember Future Gohan's name (instead merely guessing "Goku Jr."). Three years later, Earth is slowly rebuilding with the androids gone, but Trunks, knowing that there's still another Cell out there, makes a trap with Bulma to lure him out. Once the plan works, Bulma runs back into the house while Trunks tells Cell that due to the other Cell he fought against, he knew that he was planning to go back to the past and absorb the Androids of that timeline to achieve his perfect form. Taking the fight to the outskirts of town, Trunks easily overpowers Cell, and when the latter tries to use the Kamehameha, Trunks immediately fires a Heat Dome Attack mid charge, annihilating Cell. With things now tied up, and the Android threat finally gone, Trunks can't help but feel how anti-climactic it was. (Due to the fact he didn't take chances and went all out; besides the only way he could have screwed up was by letting Cell power up by drinking people to satisfy his Saiyan ego. Trunks is clearly his mother's son.) In the post credits deleted scene, Bulma openly talks about her sexual night with Vegeta years ago, scarring Trunks even more. Differences from the original version * Bulma openly talks about her sexual night with Vegeta to Future Trunks is not happened in the original version. Callback *In an ironic twist of fate, Trunks quotes Cell's "Multiverse Theory is a bitch" line from My Body is a Temple'O'Trunks. *Before fighting Cell, Trunks quotes his father's "Bitch I'm adorable" line from A Raging Semi. *During Future Cell's death, there is a super cut version of his My Way Cover from Cell-Out, due to Future Cell having achieved nothing compared to Cell's timeline Cell. *In a nod to Cold Cuts, Trunks screams when Bulma makes a squicky discussion. Only this time, it's external instead of internal. *Bulma says "in for a penny, in for a pounding" in the delete scene, probably a reference to "pounding the tuna" from There's Something About Maron *Cyborg 18 calls Trunks a "goddamn cheap-shotting asshole" after he punches her through the surrounding rubble. This is likely a reference to Cyborg 17 calling Future Gohan a "goddamn cheap son of a bitch" when Future Gohan kicked him through a building in The History of Trunks. Cultural References *This episode's title is a reference to the 1950 short story collection by Isaac Asimov, I, Robot. *Krillin calling Trunks 'McFly' is a shout-out to the 1985 movie Back to the Future. *The song "Cats in the Cradle" by Harry Chapin is heard during Trunks and Bulma's talk. *''Jurassic Park'' is referenced when Bulma asked if Cell could see her based on movement. *Bulma makes a reference to The Fly movie, specifically the 1986 version as she compared Cell to something Jeff Goldblum mixed with a teleporter. *As a nod to Dora the Explorer, Future Cell breaks the 4th wall by asking the kids what to use against Trunks. Cast *Megami33 - Bulma *KaiserNeko - Trunks *Lanipator – Krillin *Takahata101 – Cell *Ganxingba - Android 17 *Amber Lee Connors - Android 18 Featuring: *Brian Olvera as Old Man McGraw *Chris Zito as Wombat Trivia *With this episode, Future Trunks is the ninth person to read the disclaimer more than once after Vegeta, Freeza, Yamcha, Bulma, Cell, Chi-Chi, Goku, and Gohan. *Just like the manga, the old man dies before Trunks can save him (TFS explained that by having Trunks finish his tea), whereas in the original anime, Trunks was able to save him. *Cell quickly backs away from his declaration of him being "the only one who sucks around here." As the Cell met in the present day frequently included lewd implications and wordplay in his dialogue, this implies Future Cell had not yet developed his fondness for them. *Trunks refers to Future Cell by name, who is both surprised and impressed with said name. The original Cell had only just decided on his name upon meeting Piccolo in the present, thus causing Trunks to create another time paradox. **Cell mentions prior to receiving his name from Trunks, he was considering the name "Jiren", which he immediately mentions he "thought was boring too." This is a jab at the Dragon Ball Super character of the same name, whom many fans have openly criticized as being an uninteresting character and a flat antagonist. *Android 17 makes a guess at Future Gohan's name as "Goku Jr.", which may be a reference to the Dragon Ball GT character of the same name, or simply a jab at 17's disregard for the lives he'd casually taken. *Despite saying one line, MasakoX is not credited as Gohan. *Both Vegeta and Yamcha have no lines in this episode. *There is a remix of "Aoi Kaze no hope" (Blue wind of hope) in the background when Trunks is leaving to the future. **Speaking of Trunks related themes, the ending theme to this special episode is the the remix of Trunks's theme from SB2 Category:DBZA Episodes Category:Cell Saga